A Whisper in the Wind
by WaitingWishing
Summary: Before her wedding, Winry thinks about that certain someone who did not show up, only to hear his familiar voice in the wind.


Hey everyone! Here's another fic which occurs after Al gets his body back, and Ed has his arm and leg- post-series I guess you could say. But, I have to warn you, it's not fluffy like the other Ed&Winry stories I posted. Nope, nope, this one's angsty and sort of a tear jerker. I haven't written much angst, so I decided to make one. I was going to make two parts- Winry and Ed's point of view- but I just decided to make it Winry's. So, I hope you enjoy, and have a box of tissues handy just in case .

**Disclaimer: **There is no way I own FullMetal Alchemist, its characters and blady blah blah.

**A Whisper in the Wind**

Winry glanced at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked good enough. Clad in a wedding dress that flowed behind her like a white river, hair up in a braided bun, she practiced the smile she would be doing as she walked down that aisle. But as she stared at her reflection, she knew the girl staring back didn't look as happy as she seemed. Past what only the naked eye could see, inside she was mixed with many different emotions that the mask she wore had been hiding for so long, so afraid of it shattering and revealing the sorrow beneath.

She brushed away a stray hair from her face, imagining all the smiling faces of the people she would see as she would be making her way to the altar. Grandma Pinako... neighbors from down the way... family members from her husband-to-be's side... Al... All grinning, all happy for her and this joyous celebration. But, there would be one person missing from the picture, one piece left to make the puzzle complete.

Edward...

She didn't know why he didn't come, but she felt her heart shatter when only one of her childhood friends showed up. Al told her Ed had a bad stomach flu due to something he ate, but she knew it was a huge lie. Anger raged inside of her, ready to erupt like magma that wants out from inside a volcano. She was furious. Enraged. Fuming with so much anger that it turned into hate.

She couldn't believe herself when she said she hated Ed. No, she couldn't believe _him_. Why was he not there? What kind of friend was he not to show up? At that moment, she became disgusted at the very thought of him. She wished he would fall off the face of the earth and disappear into oblivion where he would never be seen again. Then, she wished the most terrible thing she could want.

She wished he were dead.

Her hate turned into tears of sadness. No... She did not want him to be dead, she did not mean that. She just wanted him to be there, at her wedding, smiling like all the others. It would be an empty seat in the front, a reminder that her best friend could not be there to encourage her, to wish her happiness... She couldn't help herself as hot tears of anguish streamed down her face, and she cried.

Even though she was still disappointed at him, her mind kept wandering to thoughts of him.

She remembered all the times she, Edward and Al shared during their childhood, happy times they were now as she looked back at it. So many memories that would take pages and pages if they were to be written into a book, take more than a few minutes to tell, take more than just several words to be heard.

She especially recalled the crush on Ed that began to grow with each passing smile he gave her, or with each little blush that colored his cheeks. At first, she thought it nothing but a crush, but as time went by, it grew into something much deeper than that, something much more complicated than a petty infatuation.

She thought Ed had felt the same way, but each time she tried to get closer to him, the farther he'd push her away. He grew distant, never revealing too much about his whereabouts or what he had been doing far from Resembool. Arguments ensnared between the two over the silliest things, something that never used to happen when they were younger. Things were different now; the relationship she shared with him was changing, he was changing... She refused to accept that fact, living in complete denial, but she knew she would soon get a slap in the face from reality, forcing her to see the things going on right before her eyes.

And that reality check came soon enough when she had become sick of waiting for him to come back, sick of waiting for her feelings to be returned. She couldn't live like this anymore, just waiting for nothing day after day. She had to move on with her life, go forward instead of staggering behind. She had to let go of these feelings for Ed, and accept that they would be nothing more than just friends, good 'ole buddies...

She went on with life with an open mind, a brighter attitude, free from all the restraints that were keeping her down, and was learning to forget and let go. That's when she finally met someone new, a young man who was just a few years older than she was. He was an auto mail mechanic too, sharing the same interests and opinions about things just like she did. Over time, she grew fond of him as he did her until that fondness turned into love. She was so happy when he proposed, realizing that she had found someone who loved her back, and filled that emptiness inside of her, easing the pain of her once lonely heart.

But what about Edward? Her mind would ask her. What about those feelings you have about him? She would nod the question away, telling her mind that it was all in the past. She no longer had those feelings for him anymore. She had ended that chapter in her life and already started a new one with a better beginning.

Winry placed her veil on, glancing one more time into the mirror to make sure she looked alright. A gentle breeze flowed into the room through the open window, the curtains swayed gently in the wind. She was just about to leave, but whether it be her imagination or some wishful thinking, she heard a voice.

"Good-bye, Winry..." it whispered."I love you..."

Winry turned towards the open window, glancing out of it to see if anyone was out there. No, no one in sight. She wondered where the voice had come from, who it came from. It sounded like... like Edward, but that would be silly... She thought her wishful thinking had gotten the best of her, and regarded the voice as just a whisper in the wind.

Today was the last day she would take the name of Winry Rockbell, the last day she would have to live in loneliness and the final time the old feelings for Edward would be felt. Today was the day she would become a wife, the day beginning the rest of her life, the day with no regrets or looking back remorsefully.

She continued to look out of the window, whispering words to be carried away with the wind, "Farewell, I loved you..."

"Winry," a voice called from the door. She turned and saw Grandma Pinako with a happy smile on her face, her eyes sparkling as if she were about to cry. "it's time. Are you ready?"

With a fleeting glance outside, she nodded her head. There was no turning back now.

"Yes," she replied confidently. "Yes, I am."

And as she turned and left the room, little did she know her words reached the ears of the man who whispered his last adieu to her, his golden eyes had looked its last on her. With a heavy heart, he turned away, allowing Fate to take care of the rest and hoping it would somehow lead him back to her.

Not once did he look back, not a second time did he voice back a whisper into the wind.

**FINIS.**

Don't forget to review please! I would love to hear what you thought about it!


End file.
